Song Drabbles
by ArthurIsAwesome
Summary: Yep, 10 Drabble-y fics based on songs. You know, everyone does these... Pairings include UsUk, Fruk, Franada, sliiiight PruAus, and if you squint maybe some AmeriCan.


**Author's Note: I've actually been planning on doing this for a LONG time but I finally read a story that got submitted recently using this prompt so I said "What the heck, get off your lazy butt and do this!" So, here they are! Some of them end badly, but the song was ending so I was like "CRAP!" Various pairings include UsUk, FruK, sliiiight PruAus, and Franada. Enjoy?**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: **Hetalia, duh.**

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. **Yipee.**

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :) **Well damn it all...**

4. Do ten of these, then post them. **Here goes nothing...**

**1. Sugar, We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy**

Alfred frowned as he watched Arthur through the window.

Why the hell was he with _Francis_? Francis, of all people?

I mean, he knew that he wasn't the sexiest or most appealing person ever, but did he really mean _nothing _to the older nation? What's up with that? Had the wild night that they had had a few days ago mean nothing anymore?

The American ducked down as the noises inside the Brit's bedroom got louder, and he felt tears rise in his eyes. Not sad tears, really, just angry tears. It wasn't fair! He loved that stupid Brit and now... He got _this_ in return?

Alfred would definitely have to sneak in after Francis left and teach the Brit a lesson, and one he would not soon forget!

Arthur was _his_.

**2. Misery by Maroon 5**

Lovino glared at Antonio as he Spaniard crept towards him from across the room.

Why did everyone think that he was so ditzy and stupid? Ha!

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist in a loving manner, leaning down to kiss the Italian's hair. Chuckling deeply, the older of the two muttered,"You haven't been answering my calls, my little tomato! Why is that?"

Attempting to shove the taller nation away, Lovino screamed,"Get away from me, bastard! I have a life I have to get back to living, and you're in my damn way!"

Shaking his head, Antonio muttered,"Your words sting, Lovi. You know you love me, though. Or at least, you will eventually. We belong together, mi corazón."

Lovino just sneered and walked away.

**3. You Raise Me Up by Celtic Woman**

Arthur held young America and Canada to his chest, resting his chin gently on their heads.

The two were still so young, so weak, in need of protection. Arthur was tired, aching all over from the many battles he had to go through to get both of them into his possession. But, he had them now, and that was all that mattered. He had his colonies.

They both meant the world to him. He loved how Alfred would giggle "Dwop dead, Engwand!" and then run off to play outside, or when he would beg to be read stories about knights in shining armor and heroes saving damsels in distress. He loved how Matthew would bring him flowers from the garden and nap quietly on the couch in the living room. It broke his heart when he would murmur "France" in his sleep, but Arthur thought that keeping the boys together was for the best.

Arthur would do everything to protect them. They completed him.

He needed them.

And as he stood there, the sun warming his face from the window, he smiled and let a single tear fall down his battle-worn face.

They'd always be there. Always.

**4. Hero by Enrique Iglesias * (This is a segment from a UsUk AU I'm typing which will be titled "Angel". I'll probably put the first chapter out in a few weeks) ***

Alfred gripped Arthur closer to his chest, trying to keep a calm and comforting face.

"Arthur, I thought you'd gotten over that..."

The smaller teen whimpered in response, pressing himself closer to the American. He seemed genuinely upset that Alfred had caught him cutting. Pressing kisses into Arthur's hair, on his cheeks, nose, neck, and finally lips, Alfred tried to show the older teen that he cared deeply for Arthur's well-being.

"Are you not happy here?"

A sniffle. A tremble. A whisper.

"You know I love your family, Alfred... I'm... Sorry..."

"I'll help you. I promise. We'll get through all of this together. Ok?"

Cupping the younger boy's face in his hands, Arthur finally smiled. After weeks of being locked up in his shell, Arthur finally smiled. It was small, but it was true, and it made Alfred's heart soar.

"I believe you. You are the bloody hero after all..."

"That's right, baby! The one and only."

**5. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

Gilbert narrowed his abnormal, red eyes, and tried to keep himself under control.

So what if he wasn't a country anymore? So what if all the other "real" countries mocked him for it?

He remembered hearing Ivan say,"Perhaps he'll just fade away like the Roman Empire, da? That would be funny!"

Breathing heavily, he beat his fist against the wall. He didn't blame Ludwig, he didn't blame anyone for his fate. Things like this happened! But, as he slammed his head next to his fist and began to sob with his teeth gritted, he felt like he was going to lose his mind.

No one could pull him out of this insanity.

Faintly, he wished he had Roderich here to talk to. Even if he was a stuffy priss, he still listened...

Then he remembered that he was losing his mind and decided that Roderich probably wouldn't do much good.

No one would.

**6. All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter **

Arthur nodded politely to Kiku as all the countries began to leave the meeting.

Once the room was evacuated, he sighed and hung his head, pain searing through his chest.

All he had ever wanted was to make Alfred happy. That's all. He had wanted Alfred to be happy, and to enjoy being with England, and give him no reason to want to leave.

Yet, he had fucked that up.

All he wanted was Alfred to be smiling and happy and carefree. While he acted like it now, now that he was free, anyone could tell he wasn't always in that infamous happy-go-lucky mood. Depression hurts all countries one time or another, and even though it was going to be hard, Alfred was going to make it through.

Standing weakly, Arthur left the room.

**7. UK Visa Versa by MC Lars **

Alfred smirked as he intertwined his fingers with Arthur's.

"Damn Arthur, I'm glad I'm free, but I really don't mind your culture."

"You should bloody love it, you git! Without it, America would be far different than what it is today, I'm sure."

Placing kisses against Arthur's cheek, he enjoyed their walk through downtown London.

"I mean, I'm not sayin' that American's aren't awesome, but the British are pretty cool."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur let go of the younger nation's hand and snapped,"What brought all this on?"

With a small snicker, Alfred just replied,"Oh, no reason!" and hoped that his flattery would get him into the Brit's bed that night.

**8. Only One by Yellowcard **

Pressing a soft kiss against his lips, Francis pulled away with tears brimmed in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, mon amour... I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out! I regret it!"

Matthew pulled away gently, shaking his head, and whispered,"Francis, please don't do this..."

The two were in the middle of a crowded restaurant, but that wasn't about to change the Frenchman's mind. He had done so much to hurt his one true love, his Canada, Matthieu, former colony, amour, whatever the hell you want to call him. He was determined to make things right.

Standing up, he tapped on his glass with a spoon, and the chattering in the restaurant ceased.

"I 'ave something to announce!"

"Francis, sit down, please!"

"I love this man, Matthieu Williams, and I just wanted to ask him a question..."

Blushing furiously, the Canadian looked like he was about the vomit. Bending down, Francis grabbed the Canadian's hand.

"I will not let you get away from me again, mon amour. Marry me. Please, Matthieu! I love you! Je t'aime!"

Standing up, Matthew just shook his head and ran out of the restaurant.

**9. Move Along by The All-American Rejects **

Alfred exhaled, a broad smile forming on his lips.

Extending his hand to his brother, he laughed broadly,"Let's do this!"

With a doubting look but a weak smile in return, the blonde took his brother's hand and muttered,"Well, it can't get any worse, can it?"

The two, hand-in-hand, walked outside and down to the skating park. They had their skateboards and a bit of confidence, but they were still worried.

"You think we can do better than Arthur and his gang?"

"Not in the least."

Shrugging, the American chuckled and replied easily,"Well, at least we're trying, right? We can't let them boss us around forever! We're gonna be heroes when we put them in their place!"

Nodding his head slightly, Matthew muttered,"I hope you're right!"

**10. Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon *** (This is a segment from a UsUk AU I'm typing which will be titled "Angel". I'll probably put the first chapter out in a few weeks) *** **

Arthur felt the rain pour down around him and he narrowed his angry green eyes, collapsing to his knees.

He had tried to please his father. He had tried to please everyone. Yet here he was, bent over in the rain on the corner of a busy street in the middle of town with no way home other than walking. Letting his blond bangs fall into his face, he let the tears fall too.

Throwing his phone on the ground, not caring if it broke, he curled himself into a ball and pressed himself against the convieniant store he was currently outside of.

Why did Alfred always break his damn promises?

It was Christmas Eve. Why couldn't Alfred get over himself and just keep one bloody fucking promise?

He felt like crawling under a rock and dying, or ripping his hair out, or maybe just shooting himself. He black eye was swollen and stinging, and the cuts on his chest hurt too. It was time to give up.

Just then, two strong arms lifted him up almost effortlessly and Arthur pressed himself against his savior.

"I got ya, Artie."

Alfred HAD kept his promise...

**AND YEP. That was that. Read, review, go home, take a nap, make some tea or coffee, maybe a bagel. Goodnight!**


End file.
